bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Walker
( ) | birthday = August 19 | age = 26-27 | gender = Male | height = 184 cm (6'0") | weight = 155 lbs (70.3 Kg) | blood type =B+ | affiliation = | occupation = Businessman, Adventurer | previous occupation = Experimental physicist | team = None | base of operations = (formerly) (formerly) | relatives = Peter McGinnis (Biological Father, Presumed Dead) Kara McGinnis (Biological Mother, Alive) Grant Walker (Adoptive Father, Deceased), Audrey Walker (Adoptive Mother, Deceased), Sarah Walker (Adoptive-Sister, Unknown Status) Yuki Akatsuki (Ex-Wife, Alive) | education = Ph.D in Physics from, Harvard University MBA from Yale (Incomplete; Dropped out after eight months). | fullbring = Crescente Luce; Et lux in tenebris lucet | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = Kazuhiko Inoue | english voice =Jesse McCartney | spanish voice = }} Jason Walker (ジェーソン ウォーカー, Jeeson Wookaa) is a who currently resides in Ikeda, Osaka. Born and raised in U.S.A Jason initially lacked knowledge about the hollow activity in Japan. After shifting to Japan temporarily, in order to study their culture, Jason became so intrigued by the spiritual disturbances taking place in Karakura town due to Shinigami, hollows and other full-bringers that he married a Japanese woman just to get the green card and permanently shifted to Japan. Although, he did later on divorce the woman and began pursuing a life of adventure with his powers. During one of his investigations, he heard rumors about a secret society that deals with Hollows. Soon, he moved out of and started living in to further his investigation/studies regarding this mysterious organization. Appearance Jason was initially a slim young man of above average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed downwards, covering most of his face in the process and are rarely seen covering up his right eye. Jason somewhat resembles his biological father in terms of his appearance although, he seems to have inherited his mother's eyes. He has bright blue, somewhat intriguing eyes that captures the soul of any person who understands beauty. Jason has apparently been described often as "ruggedly handsome," an attribute that several ladies have fallen for. Contrary to that statement, younger women find him cute and charming. He is also apparently often included in the annual list America's Top Ten Most Handsome Bachelors. Jason has "great skin" and never suffered from zits (so far) or any sort of skin type infections. His skin color has been said to "light" rather than "pale" or "dark brown"; which is highly unlikely for a Caucasian male. However, it being (in all probability) a trait he inherited from both of his parents; with both being fair. While, his hair and slacker like personality makes him seem lazy and untidy, he takes a great care of his appearance. Aged 17, Jason became taller than his adoptive father, Grant Walker and also by that time, he showed a somewhat muscular disposition. Jason's attire varies depending on what he feels like wearing. Although, he is seen donning glasses and claims that they are his reading glasses, it has been confirmed he sees just fine without them. In fact, the glasses just make him look attractive. Also, because of the fact that his biological father was murdered with a knife, he is hardly seen carrying swords or bladed weaponry. Instead, he is often seen with a pair of nunchakus or his signature eskrima sticks. His most common attire consists of a formal half sleeved shirt, a black hoodie like cardigan and denim pants. This attire is complemented by either loafers or a pair of sneakers. After moving in Japan, he started sporting a scarf and stopped wearing glasses. Also, his hoodie was soon replaced by a black, long trench coat. Jason apparently has trouble trusting people and this may explain why he used carry both of his pistols with him, all the time. His twin pistols consist of a and a , respectively and the later comes with a laser sight or sometimes a mini torch. Back at his secret underground base, he owns several weapons (most of them being either stolen or found in dumpster and repaired). He occasionally equips himself with these weapons, if necessary. He owns impressive weapons like M4 carbine, M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle, Benelli M4, electric knuckles, mini-EMP device, metal wires, shurikens, smoke pellets, poison-coated darts, M84 stun grenade, M203 grenade launcher, modified flame thrower, propane torches and land mines. He also has much more low tech weapons like a short recurve bow with titanium arrow heads. It must be noted that, he destroyed his hideout and all the firearms in it later on before moving to Japan. Its not just his face but the aura around him and his body language that makes him charismatic. He boasts an air of confidence, noted in his tight-lipped smile. His hair is now slightly darker, longer and tidy, befitting somebody of his mindset while his strong jawline assures them of his ability to protect his loved ones and his masculinity. His eyes are a shade of blue with a hint of azure, perhaps acting as a mirror and reflecting one's true self by projecting and mimicking the sky and the ocean into their very souls. His eyes symbolizes serenity and purity. Though, he is often seen with dull black and some time red eyes, those are merely the color imparted by his contact lenses. He uses the red contact lenses to instill his enemies with fear and is mostly used during the night for dramatic effect. The world needs men like Jason- lean, determined, responsible and honorable, yet capable of hiding secrets behind a silent scowl. Ergo, he is a more than just another man in the human world. Perchance, it is more than what meets the eye. His disposition and stature is of a man who engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. His built is a cross between that of a professional athlete (most like an acrobat/gymnast) and a seasoned combat veteran. Gallery Currently_jason.jpg Badass_jason.jpg Early_age_jason.jpg Fullbring_jason.jpg Jason_fighting.jpg JW_reals.jpg Jason_the_deadfrul.jpg Jason's_black_op_team.jpg Jason_torturing_his_victim.jpg Jason_teen.jpg Jason_smile.jpg Training_progesses_sigh.png Personality Jason was apparently scarred for life, after his parents abandoned him as a four year old. Remembering how his father would abuse his mom and even hit her owning to his drug addiction and alcoholism. After his father was diagnosed with terminal throat cancer and the continuous drinking had trashed his liver. His parents decided it would be best if they leave their only son out of their problems and spare him from their miserable life. This has instilled Jason with the strong believe that, "people are selfish" and has made him unable to trust people who has ever lied to him; regardless of how small the lie is. As a child, he idolized the principals of his adoptive-father, Grant Walker. Grant Walker was not only a millionaire but was also a brilliant "Lawyer" back in the days, yet, he showed no signs of pride or arrogance. Jason has loved and idolized both of his adoptive parents and has never blamed them for anything. While his adoptive sister initially treated him with extreme prejudice but after witnessing Jason's mild, cultivated and caring demeanor along with his great intellect, she accepted him as his older brother. Jason has always been very perceptive and tactful; carefully calculating the amount of interest and emotions he should invest in one's sentences and if he should at all empathize with them. However, there are times Jason does act irrationally and follows his instincts; he has been seen abandoning his own strategies if enraged enough. It might be because of the fact that, he witnessed poverty and abusive parents (Who later abandoned him), Jason understands pain. He has the ability to empathize with others, strong ability to uphold commitments, well-developed sense of loyalty and desire to protect loved ones, has heightened sense of morality and justice, selfless, strong ability to keep calm in the face of danger. All of these traits along with a strong will was inherited by Jason from his adoptive father. He is mostly mentally stable, although he does have his fair share of negative and positive traits. One of the most interesting, is his desire to put himself in stressful or risky situations in order to gain the pleasure of excitement. This has caused people to label him as a "masochist", while clearly that is not the case. Jason is merely a lost soul who is trying to find the meaning of his life by seeking adventure. He has shown great concern for his new family, when Sarah was kidnapped, even as a 17 year old, he spent nearly a week on streets searching for her and trying to investigate. Two months after her kidnapping, the police declared her to be "presumable dead" or "sold" because of lack of leads on the case, Jason was greatly angered. He stopped eating, studying and barely slept at night for the next two weeks. What is more interesting, Jason initially was recognized as a seducer of women and a playful man, he would use his acrobatic skills to impress people around him and even had difficulty making decisions. This was most probably a result of experiencing the loss of a "loved one" (his sister). Jason did however, became more mature after travelling the world. His character traits include; extremely high intelligence, ability to identify weaknesses and attributes in others, strong ability to understand and predict the actions of others (and identify the motives for those actions), highly observant and perceptive to detail, extremely self-aware, strong sense of duty, somewhat patient but at the same time, his inability to trust and his life style makes him a loner. Also, Jason is sensitive to any topic that mentions about his birth parents. While it is not clear what happened with him as a child, he does have a second degree burn mark on his shoulder which never truly healed. He is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. He understands every move (good or bad) he makes, has a consequence and he must be held responsible for his actions. Despite this, Jason does have innate understanding of human nature. He is not oblivious to the fact that "humans are weak, manipulative and shrewd". Jason originally had an impressive charisma and leadership skills. Shaken by his father's tragic and sudden death, Jason became slightly paranoid and grief stricken. After the attack on his family, he quit his playboy like lifestyle and perhaps because of watching so many of his comrades die in-front of his eyes, he was affected by Somatoform disorder, possibly from PTSD. Although, he fully recovered within five months, these chain of events changed him drastically. Jason also happens to be one of the few "confirmed" atheists. His sense of responsibility and his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes. Jason does admit, some part of the "hero" the world admires, has died within him. One of Jason's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Jason invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Jason is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. This has caused him to lash out and keep himself detached from the society. His new personality traits are much more darker and depressing. One fine example would be him saying, "People don't change! Masks fall off." He likes to solve problems through careful consideration and research. Jason currently prefers to work alone, and have a reputation for being logical and precise. Though no stranger to the use of physical violence, Jason still exemplifies many of the most important cerebral personality traits of a calculating-genius and an introvert. His secret underground hideout is essentially a functional lab, complete with supercomputer that he uses to research problems and come up with solutions. Jason spends a lot of time alone, brooding in his lab. While he’s there, he’s usually creating a plan of action, strategizing his next move. While a great problem solver, trying to detach himself from the society and constantly mask his emotions, he has become incapable of expressing his feelings and emotions. Because he focuses on the details and see what many other styles do not, he is unarguably a good problem solver and very creative. It must be noted that, Jason did not move into a separate penthouse and started working on a secret hideout until his adoptive became a cripple after a terrible accident and started seeking drugs to relieve her of her pain. While he still cares of her and often visits her, he does not live with her because of the "drug seeking habit" which reminds him of his biological father. Using his scientific genius to solve problems and invent/modify new/existing tools, Jason is a master when it comes down to research and prep work. He hates anyone or everyone who shows the classic signs of being a "hedonist" and continuously has used his wealth (he inherited his father's wealth) to keep himself well funded. While he rarely shows up during business meetings, he has an iron grip on his company and has managed to push it beyond its own estimated limits. His business management (understanding, calculating, problem solving aspect and not presentation or deals) is so amazing that he turned his million dollar company into a billion dollar company, thereby, becoming a billionaire in the process. While, he does not trust others', he seemingly trusts his child-hood friend and former rival, James to control his company in his absence (which is most of the time). Jason became fascinated and almost infatuated with beings like pluses and hollows. Though, he mentions that he has been able to see them all his life, it was not till he quit the army, he became fascinated with these creatures of the afterlife. Like any human, he likes to be recognized for his accomplishments, and can tackle projects with creativity and enthusiasm. Yet, Jason is no longer the impulsive type. Preferring to be secretive, rational, controlled and skeptic. Unarguably, all of this points sum up and scream that Jason has a psychological disorder or is mentally unstable, Jason is not self-destructive, also he acknowledges the fact that he has a problem and wishes to take of it. Because of his new found powers and drastically altered persona, he now prefers to "out think/outwit" his opponents rather than simply outfight them. It has been officially accepted that Jason is a victim of abuse who also has suffered from additional traumas like loosing the people he cares about. Indomitable Will Jason possesses an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling to recover faster from traumas and mental disorders. He shows way greater resistance for seduction techniques than any human can. He has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. He has some regard for morals and ethics. All of the aforementioned traits are a result of the values with which he was raised, thanks to his adoptive parents. While he says, people don't change, but deep down (inside) he believes people can change. He is willing to do anything for the good of the society even if it costs his own life. Jason's love for humanity and his urge to maintain justice and peace has made him truly incorruptible. His incorruptibility is supported by his "Indomitable Will", Jason's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, intoxication and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His indomitable will is what supplies him with the ability to stay true to his heart, to stay true to his optimistic nature which allows him to see all the endless possibilities in the world, no matter how tunneled the world becomes. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His willingness to put his life on line for the greater good and will to never give up is one of the few traits that can influence people to do good. History Jason Walker, originally, "Jason Peter McGinnis" was born to Peter McGinnis and Kara McGinnis in a local hospital. He was born during the fall of economy in America and since, his father was something of a gambler-cum-drunkard, Jason grew up in extreme poverty. Sometimes, it was hard to get hold of food and most of the times, they did not have money to go out or buy new clothes. Jason grew up being abused by his father and hence, had a great amount of hate for him. Although, it can be argued that he hated his father because Peter would occasionally beat up Kara, his mother. But, after being diagnosed with cancer, Peter and Kara abandoned him and left him near an orphanage where he stayed for the next six months before being adopted by the millionaire Grant Walker and his wife Audrey Walker. He inherited the will of Grant and Audrey and became an "ideal brother" as described by Sarah. Jason was fascinated with subjects like Physics, Chemistry and Mathematics and soon became an young mathlete honoree. However, when Sarah was kidnapped, Jason was traumatized and spend weeks out on the streets abandoning the luxuries of his life. Eventually, he gave up but was affected by depression. Following the death of his father (adoptive), Jason witnessed his mother going catatonic and blamed himself for not being able to protect his family. After watching his best friend being stabbed twice by a two muggers, Jason was affected by PTSD and it took him roughly an year to recover. Jason never had many friends in his childhood because of his individualistic loner like life style and when his entire family was lost, Jason became darker/grimmer and cold. He became vengeful and was hell bent on killing the murderers who might have killed his adoptive father. During his search, he not only traveled the world but also reconciled with his biological mother and the two visited his real father's graveyard after which Jason wrote his mother a check and invited her to live with him, which he gently refused. This caused him to be further pushed into darkness and be alone for a long time. However, he overcame his darkness and became the good man he was destined to become. During this time, he also helped a woman obtaining green card by engaging in a fake marriage. His mental stability has always been questioned and it has been often noticed that, Jason does not have a very steady mindset. He can become depressed and go out of character at unexpected times. This might be a result of the traumas he endured as a child. Later in his life, he moved to Osaka after successfully selling his company and opening another company, this time, in the honor of his father, Grant Walker. He witnessed the spiritual "events" (battles) between hollows and Fullbringer's and tried to find them but was unable to do so. Soon, he was approached by the leader of fullbringers, Tetsuo and was asked to join. Plot Equipment Electric Brass Knuckle (Formerly): The electric brass knuckle is more or less an average looking brass knuckle but black in color and is obviously made from a different but more resilient material when compared to brass. It can be used much like a normal brass knuckles in combat. These electrified knuckles can deliver 1, 000,000 volts and generates a huge amount of ampere (since, its not the voltage but ampere that kills a person), that is sufficient to an elephant and pierce through materials like reinforced kevlar. These knuckles have microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and his boots. They have the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. However, he can lower the voltage and ampere to such levels that the knuckles would only electrocute or stun anyone if they are punched with them (the knuckles). The material used in the knuckles are yet to be officially identified but seemingly causes the entire device to go haywire if it comes in direct contact with sonic waves/blasts. *'Current Status': Destroyed. Jason's Bracelet: Jason owns a bracelet while it serves no function, it does however, brings about a nostalgic feeling. It is seemingly a normal silver bracelet, given to him by his birth mother. He keeps the bracelet with him 24 X 7. *'Current Status': Intact and carried by him. : Jason still carries a pair of sleek, black eskrima sticks which are only used when fighting an opponent who is armed with any weapon that can deliver blunt force such as, a baseball bat. Though, he is mostly seen using them to disarm his enemy(s). *'Current Status': Intact and carried by him. The Twins (Formerly): The twins is an awkward and unconventional name given to the two pistols owned and used by Jason, throughout his life. As mentioned above, his twin pistols consist of a and a , respectively and the later comes with a laser sight or sometimes a mini torch. They are discarded after his mother's death. *'Current Status': Supposedly discarded. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Jason has a high amount of spiritual energy. He boasts a great amount of high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. His reiatsu is white with green outline. Jason's spiritual power has often been compared to that of a hollow. Jason unlike other s is able to conceal his spiritual pressure, making him extremely stealthy. He has amazing control over his spiritual energy and is able use it for offensive purposes in combat. His spiritual energy is linked with his personality, while "white" signifies serenity and righteousness, "green" signifies regret and subterfuge. All of these are directly linked with her personality and is merely the manifestation of his true-self. Spiritual Awareness: He can sense Pluses and Tsukirei in near proximity and is even capable of pinpointing their exact location. His spiritual awareness is enough to allow him to see a . Jason mentions that he has been able to see Hollows and Shinigami's alike from an young age. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Jason is a skilled combatant basically because of his training, although, competent, Jason sometime lets his anger get the best of himself. Even before receiving any formal training, Jason was able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs, even using the wall to build up centripetal force, jumping over one the thugs and strike him down; thereby proving himself to be a skilled street fighter. After he returned to his city and proved to be an extremely dangerous martial artist, having proven his skills to compare mentally and physically with his mentor, and even Master Lei. It has been shown that both have very different fighting styles, while Lei fights with an emphasis on grace and agility, Jason's fighting style focuses much more on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have studied over a dozen different techniques from several combat arts. He has a particular taste for deception, and leaves traps for his enemies including: explosives, automated gun turrets, or electrical charges. He continues to use arms and his fullbring to further boost his combat skills. Jason's fighting style is brutal and straight to the point and combines techniques from , KFM, , , and (Arnis/Kali) to put down his opponents as quickly and as painfully as possible. He is very ruthless and will not refrain from killing if that means winning the fight. Thanks to his experience and training he was able to fight multiple people at once and was even able to land hits on a hollow without the later noticing. He styled his fighting styles of self defense, striking, grappling, finish offs and takedowns. In his flashbacks, Jason is seen sparring with his former mentor, Alvero in stick fighting and even able to go toe to toe with him. His skill allowed him to take down three thugs using nothing but his sticks. While enraged, sometimes Jason would fighting like a brawler, forgetting his training which allows his enemies to often defeat him. Also, since, Jason's KFM training was never completed, he rarely used any of its techniques and was never been seen practicing; which may mean that his skills had been dulled over the course of time. Recently, he has become more matured and has some control over his anger. Six months after he moved to Osaka, he showed tremendous improvement in KFM. Humorously enough, he achieved this by simply reading about the rest of the moves and copying them from a book. Soon enough, he combined all of the aforementioned martial arts to create his own fighting style that he called the, "Hanken" better known as the Revolting Fist. *'Krav Maga': Taught to him by his uncle Rafael, who was a soldier. Jason started his Krav Maga training when he was around 10. Krav Maga is a self-defense system developed for the military in Israel. It is designed to be practical and intuitive for people of any age, shape, or size. The techniques expanded Jason's natural instincts to develop skills quickly and effectively, while enabling him to address attacks under any scenario. He learned how to defend himself and his loved ones, while gaining increased awareness and instinctive reflexes. He was trained to use the most effective strikes and techniques to prevail, while under extreme stress. Since, Krav Maga is not a competitive sport and purely a lethal form of combat, it did not any form of experience for Jason to master it. He learnt several stances, striking methods techniques for falling and getting up safely, and basic defenses against common attacks including chokes and headlocks. After passing a series of test his uncle put him through, he was finally deemed to be worthy and hence was taught advanced techniques. He soon learnt to deal with multiple simultaneous attackers, weapons, complicated situations, and learn advanced combative and weapon techniques. Due to his training, he became an expert in wielding improvised weapons. *'Jujutsu': A Japanese martial art taught by his mentor, Master Lei. Jujutsu taught him how to defeat and overpower both armed and armored opponents. He learned grappling techniques such as, throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking along with weapon techniques. It typically gives more emphasis on throwing, immobilizing his opponent, joint locking and choking his opponent as compared to martial arts like Karate. The techniques allows him to use the attacker's energy against him, rather than opposing it directly. He has also learnt takedowns, wrist locks and throws along with a few pressure point based attacks. *'Baguazhang': Yet another art learned while under the tutelage of Master Lei. Literally meaning, "eight trigram palm", Baguazhang is an internal martial art and was taught to Jason in order to control his rage and find his inner peace. It is a soft and internal martial arts style. By internal, it is meant that early training focuses on the mind and understanding the interplay between what is being done both on the inside (mind) and outside (movements). Eventually this translates to external uses. In other words, the actual movements and techniques. The main purpose of Baguazhang is to improve health. It is about the flow between the mind and body. The theory behind learning this art form is that once it is understood, a person's overall life and balance will improve. Meditation and using one's energy effectively are a part of it all. In other words, power on power moves are not emphasized. Baguazhang taught him how to use an opponent's own aggressiveness or energy against them. *'KFM': KFM was the fourth martial art he learned although, never officially finished his training and left to learn Eskrima. Since, KFM is a philosophy of life that grows with knowledge and time, this allowed Jason to create his own moves. While it is not clear where he learned KFM, it was hinted that he began to learn KFM a few weeks before entering college. KFM is an intuitive, low grounded fighting method that required Jason to have superior leg and upper body strength along with physical and spiritual awareness. KFM much like Krav Maga is dedicated to combat and not sports. It allows for a 360 degree approach which allows him to control several opponent(S) no matter what he is doing (Sitting, standing or lying on his bed). KFM suited Jason as it is more instinct driven than technique driven. The attacks use nine points of contact, fists, feet, knee, elbows and headbutt. Because of KFM, Jason has developed a habit of letting his opponent(S) strike first so that, he can study their movements and counter attack. *'Eskrima/Kali': Learned under Alvero, he learned this martial art during travelling the world. Eskrima, Arnis, and Kali are umbrella terms for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. Although in general, emphasis is put on weapons for these arts. It also taught Jason an unique form of kicking which resembles Panantukan. It is his Eskrima/Kali training that makes him an excellent stick fighter and a very agile knife fighter. He prefers small knives and curved daggers over other bladed weapons. Jason was actually trained in the same camp they train Philippine Marines, hence, he is very well-versed in the arts of warfare. *'Varma Kalai/Varma ati': The last martial art he learned and possibly his most favorite art, Varma Kalai was taught to him by Guru Suresh in India. Varma Kalai is a Indian word meaning "art of vital points". It is a component of traditional massage, medicine, and martial arts in which the body's pressure points (varma or marma) are manipulated to heal or cause harm. According to this art, there are 108 points a practitioner of this art must know how to manipulate. These 108 points are divided into- "Thodu Varmam"- 96 vital points triggered by a touch. Not deadly, but will affect the victim by disabling the body, organ movements and function. "Padu Varmam", 12 vital points that are fatal, causing immediate, severe effects upon the victim. "Thattu Varmam", Decisive vital points that are used by the master. This was taught to Jason only after he proved himself to be worthy. "Nooku Varmam"- Striking vital points from a distance using energy alone. And, Uuthu Varmam, vital points triggered by a blow of air from mouth. Physical Stats/Condition: Jason naturally possessed high levels of agility, dexterity and strength. His level of agility combined with his Free running skills allows him to scale buildings without making noise and even walk on rope. He showed the ability to easily scale a fence multiple meters high in one fluid movement, making use of a nearby wall to provide leverage in order to escape from his pursuers. Despite his remarkable agility, Jason uses his brute strength and speed to overpower his opponents and tries to hit them with all his might. Due to his youth, Jason is faster than all of his mentors and has been using this to his advantage. But, this also means he does not share the same experience as his mentors/masters do and thus, has been defeated on several occasions. Jason is strong enough to knock out a fully grown man with a full powered upper cut and snap a man's neck with relative ease. During his training, he is shown to have above average reflexes and endurance. His strength is first demonstrated when he was only 17 and bent a fire poker in half because of his rage. In spite of not being overtly bulky, his musculature grants him with sufficient strength and stamina to fend of his foes before succumbing to fatigue. He has studied and mastered a unique form of ancient chinese muscle conditioning which completely destroys all useless muscle in the body while supercharging that which is used ideally in combat situations. Using this technique, he can hit harder and faster than most humans. However, too much usage causes tremendous amount of pain in his arms. This can also cause permanent damage to his muscles. Weaponry: Jason has some experience using his father's shot gun which his uncle taught him to use. Being born in a rich family, he naturally has hunted animals using firearms and is comfortable using one. In his late teens (19), he illegally acquired two guns which he named the twins and used it to kill everyone whom he suspected to be responsible for his father's death. However, after his mother's death he gives up using fire arms and begins to use his Eskrima Sticks and sometimes his brass knuckles as his weapon of choice. He has been witnessed to be an excellent knife thrower and a lethal knife fighter but a rather poor swordsman. He is quite skilled in the use of the bow. Jason is a Kyūdō archer and as such, is familiar with kyudo archery; however, he is rarely seen picking up bow and arrow. Jason's Kyūdō instructor commented that he was the least skilled student he ever had, also, he managed to pass his classes by the "skin of his teeth" which means his archery skills are comparatively poor. It is his martial art training that has made him a master of short sticks, staves, knives, brass knuckles, both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. Multilingualism: Jason speaks at least five different languages with English being his strongest and Russian being his weakest. He is capable of speaking English, Russian, Japanese, Hindi and Spanish. ''Fullbring'' Crescente Luce (光は常に増加, Hikari wa tsuneni zōka; Lit. "Light Ever Increasing" ): Jason possesses a small family dagger that has been passed on from generation to the other. When using Fullbring, this dagger emits a dense aura which wraps his body in a golden yellow shroud. This process emits a blinding light of high intensity which is also apparently hot enough to evaporate a water source nearby (if present). The interesting feature of his Fullbring is, the more the damage he takes, the more light he can generate. Hence, "Light Ever Increasing". It has been theorized that sometimes, when his Fullbring cannot produce enough light, sometimes by using the most basic technique of a Fullbringer, that is, pulling out the soul of an object and manipulating it; his Fullbring automatically pulls out the soul of the existing photons and his surrounding and uses them. However, this technique is passive and as such, is not under Jason's control. *'Lux in Tenebris Lucet (暗闇の中で輝く光, Kurayaminonakade kagayaku hikari; Lit. "The light That Shines in the Darkness")': His Fullbring gives him the ability to generate, control, and emit light. This ability to produce hard-light constructs is nearly limitless and his constructs become stronger and brighter with the number of hits he takes. By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Jason can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light that can temporarily blinds people with its brilliance, although sometimes the effect can be permanent. **'Heaven's Wrath (天の怒り, Ten no Ikari)': He can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. **'Uncanny Warp (不気味反り, Bukimi Sori) ': Jason can teleport via light and sometimes photons, by merging into light and appearing anywhere else from the same element. Initially, he was only able to teleport to whatever light source he is observing. **'Hard Light Constructs': Jason can create a variety of object and tools by using his light manipulation abilities that are limited by his own imagination. He can not only make them as solid as steel but if he creates a replica or hologram of a being, it can interact with the environment freely. His constructs range from swords, wings, armors to buildings. *'Lux sit (光あれ, Hikariare ;"Let there be Light")': Jason begins to absorb light from his surroundings and forces his Fullbring to generate maximum light. Combining the two lights, he somehow mystically transforms into pure energy that produces huge amount of light. This can not only allow him to travel as a sphere of energy and become intangible but also, he can move at light speeds. He is capable of firing beams composed of photon that are capable of piercing virtually anything they come in contact with and have explosive properties. However, doing this would result in the destruction of his physical form and he would have to remain as a sphere of energy. This in all probability means, "Death". *'Conversion': Jason can passively absorb sound and convert it into light, essentially converting sound waves he absorbs into light waves. He cannot use this ability to produce sound based attacks and the absorbed sound energy can only be used to create mists or holograms. **'Sound Immunity': His ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. **'Holograms': With enough effort, he can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects by using his light projection powers. **'Mist': A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area. This has a calming effect on the mind. Weaknesses and Limitations * Psychological Manipulation: Jason has only weak spot which allows for psychological manipulation, that is, his birth parents. * Inexperience: Due to his relatively short training as a Fullbringer (which was not proper) and having realized his powers in his early 20's, Jason's biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a Hollow slayer/fighter. While with his previous training as a soldier and his inventive mind, he makes up for his weakness, he still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. * Physical Limits: Despite being a trained, top notch fighter, Jason has all of the weakness of a regular human being. He can be electrocuted, stabbed, drowned, affected by drugs and diseases, etc. * Fullbring: His Fullbring often exerts a lot of strain on his body and extended usage may cause him to slip into coma. Also, while his light based powers increase with the damage he sustains, his Fullbring does not grant him with any form of accelerated healing factor. Which may very well mean that he may die while using his Fullbring (due to blood loss, infection, etc). Also, Lux sit (a technique of his) would result in his death. He will loose not only his consciousness but also his body after being transformed into nothing but pure energy. Unarguably, his Fullbring is a double edged sword. **'Health and Nutrition': Jason's Fullbring is hugely dependent on his both physical and mental well being and manifests itself accordingly. If he's malnourished or sick, his Fullbring will be weaker than user and might even exchange its properties with something much downgraded and less effective. His health and specially injuries before activating the Fullbring can not only determine the power of his Fullbring but also the time span. Trivia * Spiritual Awareness and power can be summed up as a single power while his weapon usage and physical fitness are related with his hand to hand combat skills, so, technically, they can be listed as a single ability. * Jason was initially unaware of the cold-war between Fullbringer(S) and Shinigami(s), he even teamed up with a Shinigami to defeat a bunch of hollows back in US. * Jason's Fullbring, "Black Panther Claw"'s initial design was based on Tsunayoshi Sawada's X-Gloves (Vongola Ring) from the anime/manga series Katekyō Hitman Reborn! However, the powers granted by Panther Claw are inspired from Enma Kozato's abilities. * The only reason author switched the name of Jason's Fullbring from "Panther Claw" to "Black Panther Claw" was just to hint that how devastating Jason's Fullbring can be. Specially, if he looses control. Contrary to that, the author comments the only reason for name switch was because he thought the later sounded "cooler". ** Was again renamed with the help of Omni-Kaiser. * Some of his techniques are based on abilities exclusive to Deva Path utilized by Nagato and later Madara from the famous anime/manga series, "Naruto". ** The reboot of this character removed such abilities. * His immovability is actually a reference to the famous "Irresistible force paradox", which begs the question, "What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" * Jason's electric knuckles are based on taser knuckles. * While Jason can resist mind control due to his will, this does not mean he is invulnerable to such abilities. * The concept of Spiritual pressure/power colors signifying/representing one's personality came from User:Njalm2's blog. * Jason had a religious upbringing but embraced atheism after the death of his adoptive father. * Jason makes various reference to other fictional movies/books and even their video-games. Star-Wars, Call of Duty, Sherlock Holmes, Naruto, Deadpool, X-Factor, Mortal Kombat, Tomb Raider and Jurassic Park are some of the famous fictional series he has referred to or talked about. **Jason is a die hard "Star Trek" fan. **Ironically, Jason loves Naruto and can be often seeing reading the manga. This is actually funny since he is supposed to be a "Bleach" character. * The picture used to demonstrate Jason's combat skills was created (in probability) by nahumreigh. * The author has no idea which anime or manga series Jason's pictures belong to. Thus, he is unable to credit them. * Jason's Fullbring is not an armament type, although it may seem so. His Fullbring is suspected to be a Dual type (armament + clad). However, official data-books classify it as an elemental type. ** Has been changed to elemental type. * His adoptive mother had Rh- blood type (B-) which means she was essentially a victim of erythroblastosis fetalis. Erythroblastosis fetalis, is a severe form of anemia in newborn babies; the result of Rh incompatibility between maternal and fetal blood; typically occurs when the child of an Rh-negative mother inherits Rh-positive blood from the father; can be diagnosed before birth by amniocentesis. (Meaning, she could not have a second child). Explains why they adopted Jason. * His Fullbring is actually very symbolical. It describes his journey as he struggles to fight the darkness within him and become one with his inner light. The light also stands for hope. Quotes * "You want me to do WHAT? I don't know about you gentlemen, but for sure as hell I am not givin' up because some reaper dude asked politely!" * "How exactly do you describe what's right and what's wrong? That is the single most stupidest idea I have heard, so far." * "I am not insane, you son of a-...I am just sane beyond your comprehension" * "Like I said: Fighting ugly spirits is indeed my forte!" * "Does your list of resume also contain being gay?" * "That would be nice! Oh wait, screw it...I want my own Zanpaku thingy!" * "I want a Quincy bow, I want a quinc---nice legs! Damn, that ass! Where was I, again? Yeah, I want my own Quincy bow!!" * "Wanna do something crazy?" * "Truth? Are you sure you wanna seek the truth? That's one lame reason to live. Finding, searching, seeking truth. What good would it do?" * "There's nothing in the Universe that cannot be explained. Well, except the entire Soul King concept cause that's utter nonsense!" * "Sorry? Am I the only one who didn't know the goddamn plan?" * "How exactly do you define sane? We live in a world of crazies! Every structure we built, every theory we established just became unavailing and mundane. Is this the true nature of the universe? Everything is supposed to get caught in this maddening twister of destruction, every-time some bad spirits choose to hang out in our world?" * "Not exactly a team player!" * "Underestimated you? Well, no chief! I never underestimate, ANYTHING!" * "Wait --- you really just shot one of your stupid arrows at a man who can survive almost everything? In my book, boy you're already dead!" * "My fighting style is a gun to your big ugly head!!!" * "Oh! Now you've come for my feelings? Sorry, I guess I left them in my other pants. " * "That is soo cool...w-wait, did I just call an ancient ass kicking Egyptian hollow with sarcasm,... cool?" * "I don't plan on dying today." * "And, not a single f**k was given on that day! Oh and you might wanna cover your ears!" * "Relax. This will only take a moment." * "Wha-? Am I the only one who thinks this plan of yours is gonna get us killed?" * "People don't change. Things change, people just adjust." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Divine Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Karakura Town's Inhabitant Category:Genius Intellects Category:Fanon Canon Category:Scientist Category:Noble Family Category:Millionaires Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Unknown status